星 Star Dance 星
by Lady Starwing
Summary: Short little sheelloyd ficlet for Valentine's Day. Sheena and Lloyd have a dance among the stars ... post game, pointless fluffiness.


_A little ficlet specially for Valentine's day. ^^ Enjoy!_

~Stardance~

～星　の　光～

Lloyd turned around, his eyes locked on the night sky as he smiled. "The stars are so bright out here …" He mused, the light reflecting in his bright red eyes as he sighed. "I wonder if Dad can see them." He mused, catching the attention of the person he was with.

"He probably can, Lloyd; he's probably thinking of you too." Lloyd turned to look at Sheena as she walked towards him, smiling brightly as she joined him in gazing up at the stars. Leaning against the swordsman's shoulder, the summoner smiled up at him. "I wouldn't blame him in the slightest." Lloyd smiled at that.

"Heh, I guess so." He commented, wrapping an arm around Sheena as he shifted slightly on his feet. He and Sheena had been on a journey to rid the world of Exspheres four a couple of years now, and the two had discovered how they felt for one another along the way. Letting his eyes rest on the young woman beside him, Lloyd smiled and pressed his lips against her temple briefly. "I know that if we were separated for the rest of all time, I'd think of you like that." Lloyd murmured, not wanting to think about such a fate. Sheena simply nodded, and went back to leaning against Lloyd as the light danced above them.

Smiling, Sheena looked down at her attire. For no reason in particular, she had worn a coral pink kimono with small sakura printed on it in rose colored fabric. There had been no real need for her to dress up fancy, and yet Lloyd had gawped at her, blushing faintly. Smiling as she wrapped her arms around Lloyd, Sheena let her soft kiss do all the speaking for her as her lips ghosted over Lloyd's cheek. "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand why Kratos left …" She commented, to which Lloyd sighed.

"He probably felt like it was his duty to do so." Lloyd admitted, shaking his head slowly. "As a surviving angel of Cruxis, he probably felt really guilty about all the crap that's happened in the world, and by looking after Welgaia, he feels like he's slowly making up for it." Tapering off, Lloyd sighed and simply wrapped both of his arms around Sheena, burying his nose in her hair. "And … he probably feels closer to mom …" Sheena sighed in agreement, and she simply leaned into Lloyd's warmth as the swordsman began to sway slightly.

Humming a tune that he didn't really remember, Lloyd began to waltz about with Sheena in his arms, startling her into looking up. "Lloyd, what're you …?" She asked, startled. Lloyd looked at her and smiled, unsure of what to say.

"Well, at least there's nobody to stare at us this time." He commented, remembering how often they had been stared at during the party that had marked the reunification of the world. Sheena blushed at the memory, and allowed Lloyd to sweep her along, eventually stepping in time with him, the hem of her kimono tickling her ankles. Reveling in the quiet all around them, the angel and the human continued their swaying dance, not noticing the fireflies that swarmed around them, their glowing lights accenting the dancing couple. Sheena noticed them first, and she sighed in delight at the sight.

"This feels … so wonderful …" She whispered, making Lloyd chuckle in agreement. The fireflies simply continued to spiral around them, their lazy spirals completing the mood of the area.

That is, until a shooting star that streaked across the sky caught Lloyd's attention. Stopping his movement, Lloyd looked between the shooting stars that now fell across the sky, the fireflies, and Sheena, a smile working onto his face. "Hey, Sheena, close your eyes for a moment. I've got an idea." Sheena, curious, did as she was told. A second later, Lloyd's hands gently pressed against her shoulder blades, and a brief flare of mana made her curious.

"Okay, open them." Lloyd whispered, and Sheena was shocked to see that Lloyd was in the air, his diamond colored wings fluttering behind him. Smiling lightly, Lloyd murmured, "I don't know how long the spell will last, but hopefully it won't fade too soon …" Seeing Sheena's look, Lloyd flushed. "I – I gave you temporary wings; I want to dance among the stars." Sheena gasped, and she glanced over her shoulder to see petal like lavender wings fluttering behind her. Looking back up at Lloyd, she smiled at him, and slowly rose into the air as well, and soon, Lloyd was leading her up into the skies as more stars flew across the ebony black skies.

Once Lloyd figured they were high enough, he stopped his ascent, Sheena stopping a heart beat later. Smiling, Lloyd waited until Sheena drifted closer before wrapping an arm around her waist. Sheena smiled shyly up at him, and let one arm wrap around Lloyd's shoulders while the other hand grasped Lloyd's. The brunet smiled, and once again, he lead a soft waltz, the light from the shooting stars refracting upon hitting his wings. Sheena smiled and let her angel lead, watching the heavenly lights that danced around and above them with a fascinated gaze.

The fireflies once again rose up in a spiraling dance, lighting up as they circled the lovers. A quarter moon shone down on the two, its silvery light making the prismatic hue of Lloyd's wings glow, Sheena's temporary violet wings glowing and glittering in the light as stardust fell from the glowing limbs. A new tune left Lloyd's mouth, and Sheena took a second to realize that she knew the song as well. Smiling, she leaned into Lloyd and let him lead, the song playing in her head. If it were possible to reach heaven without dying first, Sheena was certain that what she was experiencing would be heaven. Lloyd's arms were so safe and comforting, and the way the angel carried her in the air as they danced around made her want to sigh.

"Lloyd, I love you …" She murmured, earning a soft laugh from above.

"You goof; I know you do." Lloyd commented, finally bending his head down and sealing Sheena's lips in a kiss. "I love you too …" Sheena blushed, and let Lloyd twirl her under his arm before they stopped, their eyes locked as the stars around them stopped falling. The fireflies continued to swarm them, small globes of light that danced around them as they came back together, arm in arm.

Suddenly, orbs of different colored lights accompanied the fireflies, but unlike the fireflies, these lights remained constant, unlike the fireflies around them. Lloyd stared at them briefly, one eyebrow raised. Sheena giggled, and when Lloyd gave her a curious look, she smiled, "It's Luna's magic." Lloyd nodded in understanding, and continued to twirl Sheena around, watching the hem of her kimono as the lights swirled and danced around them, their rainbow colored hues lighting up a small portion of space and time for the couple.

As they reached the crescendo, the lights spiraled brightly, and Lloyd pulled Sheena in close to him. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her passionately as the lights combined, forming a small aurora, the light glowing brightly from the wings of the two. Sheen returned the kiss, throwing her arms around Lloyd and not letting go.

After a few moments, the lights faded, and the fireflies dispersed, leaving Lloyd and Sheena alone in the sky. Pulling apart slowly, Lloyd murmured, "I think we should land now …"

"Yeah …" Sheena murmured in agreement, glancing up at him through her lashes. "Lloyd …?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again at some point?" She asked, and to her relief, Lloyd smiled and nodded.

"Up here … it felt like there was nothing else to stop us from being … together." He commented, smiling. After a moment, he added, "Perhaps that's the other reason Dad left; he might want to dance with Mom in the stars every now and again. Hey … perhaps the next time we're at Flanoir and the Aurora is out, we could probably dance in that …" Lloyd offered, to which Sheena smiled.

"I would love that." She admitted, kissing Lloyd softly on the lips. "Take me to heaven, my dear angel … Let me dance with you in the stars forever."

"Of course; I wouldn't have it any other way."

～星　の　光～

_Short, fluffy, and I hope you all like it! Review, pleases!!_


End file.
